


RelationShipping

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutlets concerning various Pokémon couples, requests welcome and considered, 1st Installment: Black x White</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black x White

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rated: M

 

Black x White _  
ChessShipping_

~00~

She had the oddest feeling that someone was watching them.

"Mmm, wait..." White muttered, her breathing increasing rapidly as he slipped off her vest while palming a breast in his hand, "B-Black..."

"What is it?" Black moved away from the sensitive skin of her throat, leaving behind a few visible hickeys, "We don't have that much time," He said, his other hand stroking her bare leg just beneath her shorts, "You know the Ferris Wheel won't stay at the top for long."

"Yeah, but," White moaned a bit, feeling Black's fingers slip into her shorts and flutter softly around her panties, "I just..."

"What?" Black smirked so uncharacteristically confidently that it had her blushing, "Wasn't this your fantasy? To do it at the peak of the Ferris Wheel?" White wondered when her shirt had been lifted, revealing her bra to her boyfriend's gazing brown eyes.

But the feeling wasn't going away.

"Ifeellikesomeoneiswatchingus!" White said in a rush, burying her face into Black's chest as he absently squeezed the generous flesh of her rear.

"What?" Black blinked, and then laughed a little, "How could someone be watching us?" He shifted her so that she was sitting on his lap and groaned when she moved against him, sending a jolt of heat through his groin, "We're the only ones on here." He certainly didn't want to say anything about Clerk Chiaki waiting for him on the ground...

"But..." White sighed, feeling the strap of her bra slide down her shoulder and she shuddered when Black leaned down to engulf her small breast within his hot mouth, sucking like a newborn babe, "O-oh... Bla–!" Her moan was cut short when something caught the corner of her eye.

"You!" Black jumped in surprise when White abruptly moved to glare at something sitting on the seat, "You little pervert!" She fumed and Black could only watch wide-eyed as White picked up a Poké Ball and shook it vigorously.

And when it finally hit him, Black could only sigh and lean back, his groin throbbing while White cursed up a storm.

He had completely forgotten that his Emboar liked to watch them through his Poké Ball...


	2. Platinum x Diamond

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

Requested by marvelboy12 (on FF.net)

* * *

Platinum x Diamond

_FortuneShipping_

* * *

He couldn't help but to stare at her almost bare legs.

"E-err..." He quietly cleared his throat, almost choking on the Poffin that he was absently munching on when her brilliant blue eyes glanced over towards him, "Aren't you kinda cold in that?"

"Tch," Platinum rolled her eyes, giving Diamond a teasing smirk, "What does it matter if I am cold? I must look as cute as possible at all times – even during winter!"

"But... you're just wearing a mini-skirt," Diamond insisted, a bit worried, "Even _with_ pants, you'll still look very pretty..." He trailed off, blushing when Platinum simply stared at him.

His eyes widened when he was suddenly pushed back into Mt. Tengan, "I see," Platinum gave him a naughty little smirk, pressing herself against his stiff (in more ways than one) body, "We're not going to meet up with Pearl for another day," Her hands fiddled with the hem of his pants, "Let's take advantage of that."

"W-wait!" Diamond swallowed, his face growing hot when Platinum finally managed to get his zipper down and she bent down to her knees, "U-umm, Platinum...? He asked weakly.

"Doesn't seem like this cold weather is affecting you much." Platinum licked her lips and Diamond felt his breath hitch when her hot mouth engulfed the head of his semi and his hands immediately found their way into her silky blue hair.

He grit his teeth as she slowly moved her head, tightening her lips while sucking hard until her cheeks were completely hollowed out, "A-ahhha," His fingers clenched when he felt her gloved hands rolling around his sac, "P-Platinum, I-I'm gonna come!"

Platinum gagged a little when spurts of semen shot down the back of her throat without warning, though she managed to swallow all of it without too much trouble, "Just wait until we set up camp for the night." She said with seductive eyes and Diamond was almost left behind as she continued on like nothing happened.

"W-wait up, Platinum!"

 


End file.
